Each of the boxes in the figure below is a square. How many different squares can be traced using the lines in the figure?

[asy]
unitsize(0.2inch);
draw((0,1)--(1,1)--(1,4)--(0,4)--(0,1));
draw((1,1)--(1,0)--(2,0)--(2,5)--(1,5)--(1,4));
draw((2,0)--(3,0)--(3,5)--(2,5));
draw((3,0)--(4,0)--(4,5)--(3,5));
draw((4,1)--(5,1)--(5,4)--(4,4));

draw((0,2)--(5,2));
draw((0,3)--(5,3));
draw((1,1)--(4,1));
draw((1,4)--(4,4));

[/asy]
Answer: There are three different sizes for the squares that can be traced in the figure: $1 \times 1,$ $2 \times 2,$ and $3 \times 3.$ The table below shows how many squares can be traced for each size. $$
\begin{array}{|c|c|}
\hline
& \textbf{Number of} \\
\textbf{Sizes} & \textbf{Squares} \\
\hline
1 \times 1 & 21 \\
2 \times 2 & 12 \\
3 \times 3 & 5 \\
\hline
\multicolumn{2}{|c|}{\text{Total \boxed{38}}} \\
\hline
\end{array}
$$